


Order for Llamination197!!

by loumons



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumons/pseuds/loumons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: FLUFFY AU! So its raining and A is in a Starbucks to get warm & do some coursework & he’s on his mac & its all warm & its snowing outside & he labels his dropbox something funny & when a Barista calls out the dropbox name he goes up to collect a coffee he hasn’t ordered but so does person B & then they sit down & talk & then its all comfy & one of them walks back to each others flat and first kisses & you could do it a year later and they are cuddled on the sofa thinking about it and kissing…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order for Llamination197!!

**Author's Note:**

> I used to own a phanfiction blog on tumblr last year when I was really into Dan and Phil. I wrote some fics by myself and a lot with my friend, Kaitlyn (phil-peen on tumblr).   
> This is one of those fics.   
> I hope you enjoy!!

Hazel eyes glance up at the window as small drops of snow press onto the glass, fingers carelessly hitting against the keyboard keys. Dan Howell is, as usual, sat in the cozy corner of Starbucks, idly watching the pavement get covered with a blanket of snow. The chime of the door doesn’t knock Dan out of his concentration though, he just accepts the cold air brushing against his cheeks as he continues to aimlessly type, sucking on his cheek so his dimple becomes visible.

Phil took notice of the young man sitting in the corner. He noticed his beautiful eyes that were illuminated by his computer screen. Phil too had his laptop with him and he decided he would go sit in the corner opposite of the brown-haired boy. He opened up his Macbook and it produced a ding of sound that indicated that the wi-fi was available. Clicking on the icon, a list of computer names that were logged on to the same wi-fi network popped up. He glanced up at Dan, who was typing busily, and set his gaze for a moment while trying to figure out what the boy across the shop had named his computer. Phil glanced up above his screen with furrowed brows, there were so many possibles, but as he scrolled past something funny, he went with his best guess, and traipsed up to the counter. Posture slumped as he leaned forward on his palms.

Dan, with slightly parted lips, glanced up and let his gaze settle upon the slender, ivory skinned male. Taking in every feature he could take in, he felt his cheeks heat up, knowing a faint blush was creeping up his neck. A few moments later, the male with the cyan eyes was still at the counter when Dan heard “Order for Llamination197.” If his face wasn’t red enough by just looking at the man, it sure was now as he sees him smirking. Dan slowly got up and walked over to the counter. “Uh. That’s my computer’s name. How did you know that,” Dan questions whoever will answer it, whether it be the barista or the man. “I know how to see who is logged on to which wi-fi and I took a lucky guess,” Phil answered. 

Dan stood dumbfounded, eyes wide as he turned to Phil, nodding slowly. What was going on? How was he supposed to react in this sort of situation? But then it hit him, it felt like he understood everything. He gave a small smile towards the ebony haired stranger, and let his fingers grasp the warm cup, giving a grateful nod towards the bartista. Phil and Dan both fumbled about, Phil’s hands buried into his pockets, and Dan smiling down at his feet.  
“You’re welcome.. Llamination197” Phil joked, tongue poking through his lips.  
“Thank you.. uh” Dan stuttered, eyebrows furrowed as he realized he didn’t know the beautiful strangers name. So he stared at him in a dumbfounded manner.  
“My names Phil” he breathed out, voice soft and sweet.

"Well, Phil, would you like to sit over here with me instead of staring awkwardly across the shop?" Dan managed to get out of his mouth.

"Yeah," Phil smiled, "that would be great!" He went to gather his things and then joined Dan. 

"Since you know my computer’s name, what’s yours?" 

"Lionlover56," Phil let out a giggle that sounded like music to Dan’s ears. "I realized that I don’t know your real name! What is it?"

"Dan. Daniel Howell."

 "Oh, so we’re on a last name basis now" Phil breathed, raising his eyebrow suggestively as he tried to control his laughter. "My last name is Lester, but that’s really lame." Dan’s eyes are trained on Phil, taking in each beauty mark, each curve of his face; Phil was beautiful.

“You know, Dan” Phil states, taking a sip of his own drink, letting the warm liquid run down his throat. “I think you’re handsome. Very, actually. And you like Muse, so that adds on to it” Phil mutters, eyes wide as he continues his attempt at flirting. Dan nods, letting his fingers dance across the top of his laptop, slowly shutting it, letting his fingers tap against the table, accidentally running over Phil’s knuckles.

Phil takes Dan’s hand. “Would you like to come over to my place to hang out and watch films or just talk more? i promise it is warmer there since I have a bunch of blankets.” A smiling Phil suggests. 

Dan smiles at Phil’s suggestion, “That would be quite fantastic since I find you very attractive too.”

Phil beams a 1000 watt smile and leads Dan out of the coffee shop.

Dan cautiously takes Phil’s hand as the other male leads him down the street, snow slowly cascading around them, delicately landing against exposed skin, melting at heated cheeks.  
“I love the snow” Phil notes, eyes sparkling like a childs, Dan nods, because in these situations, he’s not the best speaker.  
“I love making pillow forts then watching the snow fall, if that counts. And tea” Dan suggests, small smile playing at his lips. Phil chuckles and breathes out.  
“Yeah Dan, that counts.” and leans into the copper haired boys shoulder. 

As Dan and Phil continue walking, conversation kept flowing. It turned out Phil’s flat is not far from Starbucks.

"You’ll have to excuse the mess. When I left this morning, I wasn’t expecting to bring home a cute boy." Phil said as he fished the key out of his pocket. 

"And I wasn’t expecting to go home with some troll from the north" Dan scoffed, but then busted out into a fit of giggles, causing Phil to roll his eyes with a small smile on his face. He padded through the ajar door and lied down onto his sofa, arms wide and making grabby motions at Dan.  
“Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Howell. My home is yours” Phil stopped mid sentence, opening and closing his mouth multiple times. “But not, because that’s a bit creepy” 

Dan let a giggle escape his mouth and lied down in between Phil’s legs with his back against Phil’s chest. “I thought we were going to watch films?” Dan questioned. 

"Me too, but to be honest, I can’t be bothered to move right now. This is too nice of a moment to ruin." Phil then leaned down and pecked the top of Dan’s head causing him to turn and face Phil.

"I’m glad you were creeping on the wi-fi network to see who was logged on because if you didn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now." Dan gazed into Phil’s eyes and lowered his eyes to his lips.

"Yeah" Phil whispered as he edged closer to Dan, his head turning slightly as he felt warm breath tickle against his upper lip. "Dan?"  
“Kiss me, Phil” Dan retorts, he doesn’t care if he seemed eager, as his hands run up Phil’s arms to cup his cheeks. 

And Phil kisses Dan. Phil’s heart does the flippy over thing as Dan is kissing him back. Chapped against smooth. 

When Dan breaks their lips apart, he rests his forehead against Phil’s. “So much has happened in one day, but it has been amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you x


End file.
